


Hannibal's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal hates anything that isn't gourmet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hc that Hannibal is touch starved, M/M, also sorry I put some of my own stims onto Will but, and loves affection from Will and boy can you tell, dumb headcanons, let! Will! stim!!!, the most minuscule amount of angst possible, this is So Silly but so fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: Finally, Hannibal looked up at an amused Will. Will decided that he could either feign obliviousness, ask him what's wrong, or tease him some more. He made his decision long before Hannibal's name left his lips.“...You sure you don’t want to try?”Hannibaldespisesprocessed foods, unbeknownst to Will. Once Will does find out, however, he decides to tease Hannibal about it. That's it that's the fic. This is just something silly to make people smile :^)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Hannibal's terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I just love the running joke in the Hannibal fandom that Hannibal despises anything that isn't gourmet food, and Will loves his snack foods so. here This mess is! 
> 
> I imagined this in the same house as my other fic, but for anyone that hasn't read that, here's the gist of it:  
> -they live in a farm house on the outskirts of a small town. They fled there and basically use it as a safe house  
> -the house is surrounded by fields and a small wooded area; they are a good driving distance from town, but not so much as to be an inconvenience  
> -the nearest neighbors are a couple miles away, so basically it's a perfect small area that they can safely call their own  
> I just wanted them to be happy on a little farm okay? :'^) I'll eventually go into the actual plot/layout of everything but for now, there's just some small descriptions.

Hannibal stops in his tracks, his drink close to his lips. Perfect timing for him to spill the liquid, but instead even the bitter wine he insists upon drinking seems frozen in place as well. Will knows all too well what that wine tastes like, but there's something about kissing it from Hannibal’s lips that makes it taste much sweeter.

Will doesn’t notice Hannibal standing behind the couch and continues watching his movie, shifting his legs under him as he takes another bite of ramen. He had a blanket draped around his shoulders and Winston was curled up in his lap; together they were watching a movie while they waited on Hannibal to finish. Hannibal was fiddling around their newest safe haven, more likely up in the attic doing who knows what. Will had originally turned on an old horror movie as simply background noise, but couldn't help but become intrigued about halfway through it.  
Occasionally he would make a remark to Winston, usually about how foolish a certain character was, or about how cheesy a death scene was. He commented on the fake props and overly gory deaths.

"Honestly Winston, if a guy actually got stabbed _there_ , there really isn't that much blood." Winston simply snuggled closer to Will, demanding his head to be scratched. Hannibal rounded the couch and stood beside it, looking down at Will.

“Will”

Will’s eyes shift from the TV, to Hannibal, back to the TV, then back to Hannibal once more. He slowly eats another bite of ramen, confused as to why Hannibal looks so awe-stuck. Was it because of the remark? Surely not, seeing as how both of them had stabbed someone more times than either of them could count. 

To anyone else, Hannibal seems perfectly composed. But Will can see he’s tense, and he’s furrowing his brows in a way that shows he’s puzzled. Not upset, just..puzzled. Hannibal shifts and holds his glass with both hands.

Okay, maybe a little upset.

Will tilts his head to the side to show he’s listening, but he’s not going to talk with his mouth full.

“If you were hungry, you could have told me and I would have prepared you something.”

Was..was Hannibal offended that Will didn’t want him to cook something? He wasn’t hungry enough to have a full meal, so he figured ramen would do the trick while Hannibal finished his tasks. Hannibal insists upon cooking a full course meal, saying it requires so much more than simply heating something up in the microwave. Honestly, where did he find the time and patience to do so on a whim, or even simply because Will asked him to? Besides, he quite liked ramen, so he didn’t see the issue. His eyes flicked to the screen once the music picked up, but he at least had the decency to pause it, no matter how badly he wanted to know what was going to happen. 

“I wasn’t that hungry, besides, you were busy.” Will eventually said. He smiled and offered the cup to Hannibal. “Wanna try?”

Hannibal scrunched his nose involuntarily.

Will nearly laughed at the sight. It was almost like when one of his spoiled dogs (Winston) didn’t want a certain treat. Winston didn't eat store bought treats anymore, instead preferring whatever Hannibal makes him. The others were quick to follow in Winston's footsteps. 

Will held the cup close to his chest again. When Hannibal said nothing, instead choosing to glare at the cup as if looks alone could kill, Will suddenly realized something. He couldn’t help but let out a startled laugh.

“Hannibal." 

Nothing. 

"My love?"

Still nothing.

" _Hannibal_.”

Finally, Hannibal looked up at an amused Will. Will decided that he could either feign obliviousness, ask him what's wrong, or tease him some more. He made his decision before Hannibal's name left his lips. 

“...You sure you don’t want to try?” 

“I do hope you do not take offense to this, but I would very much rather go a week without meat than eat that, my dear Will. I wouldn’t even feed it to the dogs.” He punctuated his statement with a sip of his wine, as if the thought alone left a foul taste in his mouth.

As much as Hannibal huffed about the dogs, he sure has taken a liking to them. Enough so that they make their own dog food, Hannibal insisting that they have the best possible diet. Will likes joking that even the dogs deserve a home-cooked meal every now and then, alluding to the fact that Hannibal has grown soft for them. Not that he would admit so out loud, but they both know it to be true. 

Also, Will lost track of how many times he had caught Hannibal sprawled across the couch with a dog or two laying on him as they dozed off together. 

“Of all things that could be your downfall, ramen is yours? The infamous Hannibal Lecter, afraid of some packaged noodles?” Will hid his smile behind another bite of said noodles.

“..It is over-processed, disgusting packaged rot with a terrible excuse for seasoning.” Hannibal exclaimed with a dramatic flick of his wrist. 

Will's eyes slipped shut as he laughed and shook his head a few times, one of his hands flapping at the same time. 

Hannibal noticed and immediately knew what Will was doing. The corners of his lips tugged into a small smile. He decided to play along with Will's little game, if only to continue to hear Will's laugh, and to see his happy stims. Things had been tense for a while, with moving into their new safe house in an unfamiliar town. Will was exhausted, just recovering from a few injuries, and Hannibal was worried for a multitude of reasons. A new town, new faces, going into hiding, and a small part of Hannibal was worried that Will would leave and never return. 

Seeing Will smile was enough to quite the insistent worry plaguing his mind. He could survive some banter if it meant seeing the love of his life smile a little brighter, to hear his laugh a little longer. But that doesn't mean that Hannibal won't tease _him_ in the future. Hannibal set his glass down on the small table beside the couch.

"I figured you would be afraid of spiders," Will's words were interrupted by small bursts of laughter before he continued, "and I would have to take one outside while you were in the shower, or-" By now, both of Will's arms were flapping. Hannibal grabbed the dreadful cup of soup so Will didn't lose his meal, if he could even call it a _meal_. 

"There's nothing stating that I am not afraid of spiders..Perhaps these noodles are just far worse." Hannibal leaned forward to press a kiss to Will's head, a joyful tone in his words. "Honestly, please let me cook you something next time. It is no trouble at all, Will." 

Hannibal ran his hand through Will's hair, gently scraping his nails across his scalp. Will's laughter died down, and he grabbed for his soup again. Once Will had freed Hannibal's other hand, he kissed his palm before lacing their fingers together. He wasn't quite finished with his teasing, but he didn't want Hannibal to walk away yet. He reached over to set the soup beside Hannibal's wine before quickly pulling Hannibal down onto the couch with him. Winston huffed before hopping down, clearly upset about the lack of attention he was receiving. Will took his chance to seat himself in Hannibal's lap, one of his hands coming up to stroke his cheek. The amount of love and adoration in Hannibal's eyes was enough to leave Will breathless. Will couldn't help but kiss him, and soon Hannibal's hands came to rest on his lower back. 

There was once a time where he felt as though no one would look at him the way Hannibal does; he always thought that he was unworthy of such feelings. Hannibal was quick to prove him otherwise; if his mind was ever too loud, Hannibal was quick to reassure him with praises whispered into his ears and a touch far more gentle than Will could ever dream of. If Hannibal's thoughts became too loud, he would gladly reciprocate the notion, bringing Hannibal close and just holding him. 

Once they parted, Will smiled and kissed Hannibal's forehead. 

"If you're so insistent on cooking something, is there a way you could cook some ramen?" 

Hannibal scoffed and laid his head back to rest on the back of the couch. Will laughed, quick to litter his neck in kisses.


End file.
